


Di pace e litigi e buste giallo estate

by zungenbrecher



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Gen, Non è betata e si vede, cowt9, ft. dei muffin, giorni di primaverile spensieratezza, litigare e poi fare pace
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: Non ha tempo di risponderle che non è niente, che non è lei che lo vuole, che non è colpa sua se Edoardo è uno stronzo anche se s'è scusato alla festa di fine anno lo scorso giugno.Silvia scatta in piedi ed ora capisce perché teneva lo sguardo basso: i suoi occhi, pieni di rabbia, iniziano a riempirsi anche di lacrime e Silvia odia farsi vedere mentre piange.La lascia seduta al tavolo del Baretto con il suo bicchiere di aranciata ed un bicchiere mezzo pieno di acqua tonica con il limone, prima di andarsene aggiunge solo «Perché le bugie le dite sempre e solo a me? Perché anche tu pensi che io sia stupida?» e non le dà, ancora una volta, il tempo di ribattere uscendo con passo svelto dal locale.





	Di pace e litigi e buste giallo estate

« Non è colpa tua, Ele, non pensarlo manco per scherzo. » la voce di Sana dall’altra parte del telefono è secca, dura, le scarica sulle spalle una verità e non le dà modo di ribellarsi alle sue parole.

Vede Filippo comparire sulla cornice della porta, ha ancora lo zaino sulle spalle e la busta della spesa in mano, gli alza un pollice con fare interrogativo e lei si limita ad annuire ed alzare un pollice a sua volta.

Sembra bastargli, almeno per il momento, perché sillaba solo un “accosto la porta, sto di là  a finire il progetto” prima di lasciarla sola ad ascoltare Sana che parla e che batte, intanto, sui tasti del suo portatile per organizzare una festa di cui neanche le importa chissà quanto.

« Però per colpa mia ora non parla neanche con voi. » ed è forse quello che le pesa di più, che le rimane come un peso sullo stomaco che cerca di buttar giù a suon di camomilla ma che non decide ad andarsene. Se solo avessero modo di parlare sicuramente sarebbe più facile.

Lei e Filippo sono fatti così: finché hanno modo di parlare possono farcela, nel momento in cui viene loro chiusa la bocca si ritrovano ad appassire, anche solo emotivamente. Poi esplodono. Ad esplodere, però, è più bravo suo fratello, è lui che ha sempre sognato di fare il leader e di urlarlo al mondo, lei le sue battaglie le porta avanti sottovoce, possibilmente uno ad uno.

Ma Silvia non vuole sentire ragioni e forse, solo forse, non riesce a darle tutti i torti.

«E l’anno scorso non parlava con Eva, e quindi? Ele, non è colpa tua, ficcatelo in testa. Io le voglio un bene grosso così ma lo dice anche Fede che ha fatto la ragazzina. Non può continuasse a accollà con questa storia che le hai fregato il fidanzato.»

Annuisce, si muove per la stanza scansando con il piede una pantofola, facendola scivolare sul parquet. Nella stanza accanto Filippo deve aver rimesso una delle sue playlist “da progetto” che altro non sono che pessime accozzaglie di musica anni Novanta. Non ha ancora capito come quelle canzoni dovrebbero aiutarlo a concentrarsi.

«Ma su questo discorso ci torniamo, ora dimmi con che tipo di alcolici volete rovinarvi il fegato, ok? »

  
  


Eva la rassicura in cortile, poco prima di entrare, quando Silvia passa insieme a Laura e non la degna di uno sguardo -- Laura, invece, con gran sorpresa di tutti si stacca dal gruppetto per avvicinarsi a salutare Eva, per passarle un quaderno con « Tutte, ma proprio tutte, le domande che quella di latino fa su Sallustio. Proprio tutte. Me lo riporti mercoledì? » ed abbracciare entrambe prima di andarsene.

È diventato tutto molto più facile da quando Eva e Gio hanno ufficialmente rotto, l’unico motivo di frattura tra di loro ormai diventato acqua passata, si son costruite un ponte e si son ritrovate a metà strada. 

Eva osserva l’altra che si allontana, sul viso un’espressione un po’ schifata che la fa assomigliare a Martino, gioca con le pagine del quaderno prima di tornare a dedicare a lei tutta la sua attenzione, la bocca ancora piegata in una smorfia indecifrabile e un sopracciglio alzato.

« Ma lo sai che Laura crede che io abbia lasciato Giovanni per te? » chiede, abbassando il sopracciglio, ma la piega delle labbra resta anche se somiglia sempre di più ad un sorriso.

« Anche se esci con Canegallo. »

« Anche se esco con Canegallo. »

« Se ce la vuoi far credere sono disposta a farmi mettere una nota per comportamenti inappropriati in ambiente scolastico come hanno fatto con Niccolò la settimana scorsa, devi solo chiedere. »

« Te lo chiedo quando diventi maggiorenne così poi la nota te la firmi da sola, proprio come Niccolò la settimana scorsa. »

Si porta una mano al petto, Eleonora, in un silenzioso ringraziamento che permette all’altra di sbirciare l’ora sul suo orologio e decretare di poter prendere un caffè tossico alla macchinetta prima di entrare in classe e sorbirsi due ore di fisica che sembrano cinque.

« Edoardo non è geloso? »

Infila le monetine una ad una nella macchinetta, azzera lo zucchero prima di selezionare il prodotto e si volta verso Eva, perplessa, la domanda dell’aria.

« Di me e te, intendo. » e ride, agitando le sopracciglia, avvicinando il mento alla sua spalla con le mani in tasca. Si lascia sfuggire un sorriso, Eleonora, e si permette di posare la testa contro quella dell’altra.

« No. Edoardo non è geloso perché gli uomini gelosi sono il male della società, perché sono una ragazza libera e, soprattutto, perché io e lui non stiamo insieme. In questo momento non voglio un ragazzo. Semplice.»

Il bip del distributore automatico la costringe a slegarsi dall’altra, si abbassa per prendere il bicchierino di plastica  e far posto ad Eva che, già da interminabili minuti, sta cercando di scegliere cosa prendere -- prenderà il solito ginseng macchiato, lo sanno entrambe, ma c’è comunque qualcosa di soddisfacente nello scorrere il “menù”.

« E questo è quello che dovresti dire a Silvia. » afferma Eva, come fosse un’ovvietà, e per un momento Eleonora si permette di odiare quelle spalle vestite di verde militare e la semplicità con cui arriva alla soluzione più sensata.

« Dimentichi che non mi parla. » si affretta ad aggiungere, soffiando sul suo caffè, e la vede stringersi nelle spalle mentre si abbassa a prendere il bicchierino a sua volta.

« Che ti devo dire, Eleonò: a forza di urlare sotto a una finestra prima o poi qualcuno apre. »

  
  
  


« La conosco da sempre, Silvia, il suo problema è che più che esserci ci fa. » Federica è seria come la morte, una mano in fronte e l’espressione più presa e concentrata che le abbia mai visto sul viso.

Sono davanti al computer su cui sta smanettando per non ha ben capito cosa, un McFlurry (il primo della stagione, ci tiene a precisare, nonostante non sappia bene di quale stagione stia parlando dato che è solo il tre marzo) sul tavolo e una bottiglia di succo alla pera da smezzare sul tavolo del salotto.

Questa cosa della festa a sorpresa per Eva le sta mandando tutte nel pallone e, sostiene Fede, per tirare fuori il genio non può avere cali di zuccheri.

« E poi deve smetterla di litigare per i ragazzi perché non va più di moda. » aveva continuato, e finalmente aveva alzato la testa dallo schermo con gli occhi ridotti a fessura di chi ha fissato per troppo tempo una superficie luminosa e non è più in grado di mettere a fuoco come si deve.

« Che poi io ci sto provando a parlare con lei, guarda, ieri m’ha praticamente messo alla porta perché gliele ho fatte girare che ti stavo difendendo. » allunga il McFlurry perché ne prenda un po’, Eleonora che rifiuta solo con un gesto della mano e si appollaia sulla sedia in cerca di una spiegazione, di un perché, del momento esatto in cui ha fatto un passo sbagliato e si è messa contro una delle persone a cui vuole più bene --  dopotutto sono estremamente simili, lei e Silvia, forse un paio di anni prima si sarebbero somigliate ancora di più.

Non riesce ad accettare che abbiano litigato per un imbecille con i capelli di merda che solo negli ultimi dieci giorni si sta rivelando una persona decente e non solo un ricco viziato.

« Comunque non è che adesso dovete tutte litigare con lei perché lei ha litigato con me, eh. »

« Ma infatti noi non stiamo litigando con lei. » si sbriga ad affermare Federica, chiudendo il laptop e guardandola con l’espressione stanca di chi vuole troppo bene a qualcuno, la sua solita aria giocosa nascosta chissà dove e le mani che si posano sul tavolo. « Io voglio solo che non se crei, sai no?, un altro problema. Ne ha già abbastanza. Ha bisogno di noi ma tanto non ci arriva finché non finisce col naso contro il muro. Sta botta il muro sono io, succede. »

Annuisce quasi meccanicamente, si sorprende di quanto, negli ultimi venti giorni, non faccia altro che annuire, le parole ridotte al minimo per paura di fare qualche altro casino. Ancora non riesce a concepire che, sì, ha involontariamente causato uno tsunami neanche un mese prima quando non pensava di poter fare arrivare la fine del mondo semplicemente raccontando un aneddoto.

« Senti, facciamo così: tu adesso mi accompagni a portare fuori Birillo, poi io ti aiuto con sta cosa dei biglietti, va bene? Tanto il parterre ancora c’è, non è che ce lo finiscono entro un quarto d’ora. E pure se ce lo finiscono ho più amici bagarini che capelli in testa quindi vedi che un biglietto lo trovamo. »

  
  


Casa di Silvia è in una bella zona e, deve ammettere, non sperava fosse così facile da raggiungere — s'era già preparata a tirare insulti a destra e a manca nel traffico romano, a condividere con Filippo i rodimento di culo in quegli incroci in cui è praticamente impossibile inserirsi.

È seduta in macchina con i finestrini aperti a metà per far entrare la leggera brezza tiepida che ha iniziato ad abitare le strade di Roma, il rumore delle quattro frecce, che suo fratello ha messo accostandosi proprio di fronte ad un bar tabacchi, che le entrano in testa e le fanno da metronomo per i pensieri.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Vede ancora Silvia seduta al tavolo del baretto che stringe convulsamente la sua acqua e limone, con lo sguardo basso sulle sue mani e la voce che trema un po’, non sa se di rabbia o di insicurezza.

Prima le chiede «Mancava solo Edoardo alla tua collezione?» e non è incattivita, lo sente che non è per quello che glielo chiede, però la consapevolezza di averle fatto male le fa male a sua volta e si ritrovano ad essere in due a fissarsi le mani, un po' arrabbiate.

Eleonora, però, è arrabbiata con se stessa e questo Silvia chissà se lo immagina.

«Non hai già tutto?» incalza, e stringe il bicchiere così forte che ha quasi paura possa romperlo nonostante sia di vetro spesso, «Sei ricca, sei bella, sei  _ magra _ ed hai un naso perfetto.» 

Non ha tempo di risponderle che non è niente, che non è lei che lo vuole, che non è colpa sua se Edoardo è uno stronzo anche se s'è scusato alla festa di fine anno lo scorso giugno.

Silvia scatta in piedi ed ora capisce perché teneva lo sguardo basso: i suoi occhi, pieni di rabbia, iniziano a riempirsi anche di lacrime e Silvia odia farsi vedere mentre piange.

La lascia seduta al tavolo del Baretto con il suo bicchiere di aranciata ed un bicchiere mezzo pieno di acqua tonica con il limone, prima di andarsene aggiunge solo «Perché le bugie le dite sempre e solo a me? Perché anche tu pensi che io sia stupida?» e non le dà, ancora una volta, il tempo di ribattere uscendo con passo svelto dal locale.

Forse non è stato un litigio vero e proprio, suo fratello la chiama solo “una discussione incivile tra giovani stressati”. Eppure da allora non si parlano, Silvia non risponde ai suoi messaggi, ha addirittura fatto Sana amministratrice de LE MATTE per poi cancellarsi dalla gruppo senza neanche salutare.

Un esatto mese dopo, un mese di merda passato a rimuginare ed organizzare cose per cercare una soluzione, è sotto casa sua in macchina con Filippo che si morde nervosamente le unghie aggiornando la pagina docente del suo prof che ancora non fa uscire i voti di non ricorda quale esame.

Osserva la busta “giallo estate” (denominazione di Federica) che tiene sulle gambe: continua a pensare che sarebbe stata meglio spedirla, Eva continua a dirle che se gliel'avesse spedita con buona probabilità Silvia l'avrebbe buttata nel trita documenti senza neanche aprirla.

Deglutisce a vuoto, fa scattare la serratura dello sportello.

«Vai e spacca.» gli augura Filippo, alzando gli occhi dal telefono e allungandole il pugno mentre esce dalla portiera.

«Questa volta più che spaccare devo rimettere insieme.» replica lei, battendo il pugno contro quello di Filippo e chiudendosi lo sportello alle spalle col cuore in gola.

  
  
  
  


Deve aspettare che un ragazzetto biondo, un piccoletto che somiglia pericolosamente ad uno degli amici di Martino, esca dal portone per riuscire ad entrare e raggiungere almeno il pianerottolo: nessuno risponde al campanello, nonostante tutte le luci dell'appartamento siano accese, e forse Silvia deve averla vista da dietro alle tende e si rifiuta di farla salire per un qualsiasi motivo.

Deve suonare il campanello dieci volte perché la serratura scatti e la porta venga lasciata socchiusa, nessuno che compare dietro all'uscio, ed Eleonora non sa se entrare o meno — tra le mani la busta gialla pesa come una valigia piena di sassi e, davvero, non vede l'ora di poter finalmente vedere all'altra quel calumet della pace e provare a farsi perdonare.

 

La trova sul divano con il libro di scienze sulle gambe e un'espressione incazzata — o forse non è incazzata, è solo stanca, e spera che il lasciarla entrare significhi qualcosa in più che semplice voglia di umiliarla lasciandola lì, in piedi, senza degnarla di una parola o di uno sguardo.

Nota le due tazze sul tavolinetto di legno, si morde la lingua prima che qualsiasi domanda posso salirle alle labbra uscendo prima di poterla formulare come si deve.

«Sono venuta a chiedere scusa.» e si sente stupida, stupida davvero, bloccata sulla porta senza il coraggio di avvicinarsi davvero.

«Ho portato…» e scuote la busta gialla per non farsi sfuggire niente, si avvicina di qualche passo per posarla sul tavolinetto, proprio accanto alle tazze sporche «È un'offerta di pace.» si affretta a chiarire «Puoi accettarla o meno. No, meglio: resta comunque tua, ma puoi accettare se condividerla con me. Ecco, questo va meglio.»

Silvia sembra tentennare, la curiosità deve probabilmente essere più forte della ritrosia, però non si allunga a prenderla e si limita a chiedere «Che cos'è?»

«Filippo mi aveva assicurato che avresti capito subito dalla busta...» e si accorge che lo sta dicendo più a se stessa che alla sua amica, gratta un angolo del naso e fa solo cenno con la testa «Aprilo, no? Così vedi.»

E si allunga, con quel suo fare da gatto al sole, prende la busta senza degnarla di uno sguardo che sia uno, la apre con finto disinteresse, forse un po' di paura neanche temesse di vederla esplodere tra le sue mani.

Poi aggrotta le sopracciglia ed Eleonora si accorge di star trattenendo il respiro, il collo allungato per vedere il contenuto della busta da lettere nonostante lo conosca fin troppo bene.

«Il biglietto per il Forum?»

Annuisce, di nuovo, lascia che siano gli altri a parlare e dare la propria versione anziché darne lei una per entrambi, sente di star facendo un passo avanti e quindi si avvicina anche fisicamente, fermandosi proprio ai piedi del divano.

«Se non vuoi venirci con me puoi andarci con Filippo. Non mi devi dire niente. Cioè, magari me lo puoi dire, ma puoi anche in un altro momento. Se vuoi me ne vado.»

«Mi serve un po' di tempo.»

E se anche c'è qualcosa di diverso nel tono, Eleonora non si vuole illudere e, semplicemente, le sorride mentre si allontana e si chiude la porta alle spalle.

«I miei vivono a Milano, saliamo da loro per Pasqua. Se non hai paura della guida di Filippo...» aggiunge, prima di uscire, e vede Silvia coprire il sorriso con una mano.

  
  
  


Silvia non viene a scuola per quasi dieci giorni.

Dopo una (ennesima) settimana di totale silenzio stampa, il mercoledì ritorna sul gruppo de LE MATTE, il giovedì manda una foto del suo gatto, il venerdì si presenta alla fermata dell'autobus con un nuovo giacchetto color pastello, i capelli un po' più forti ed un sacchetto di una pasticceria.

Sono solo loro due, ed è un puro caso, ma i muffin nel sacchetto che le tende sono solo due e questo non è affatto un caso.

«Per me?» chiede, stupita, e il sorriso compiaciuto che nasce sulle labbra di Silvia la renderebbe soddisfatta anche in caso di risposta negativa.

«È un'offerta di pace.» risponde, aspettando che Eleonora prenda il sacchetto grazie le mani.

«Stiamo facendo la pace?» 

Si stringe nella spalle, Silvia, ed Eleonora si ritrova stupidamente a stendere un mignolo aspettando che l'altra la imiti — e forse non dovrebbe essere così tanto sorpresa quando succede, quando il mignolo di Silvia stringe il suo, ma è sicura che appena un anno prima avrebbe pianto a dirotto per quel gesto.

« Al concerto voglio venire con te. Anche se non sai le canzoni e Filippo mi ha promesso di pagarmi due mesi di manicure.» il modo in cui lo dice è leggero, forse troppo, ché non esistono decisioni che Silvia prende senza averci rimuginato nei casi migliori per ore, in quelli più difficili per giorni.

«Però con Filippo ti divertiresti di più. A me basta aver fatto pace, non se obbligata.»

«Non sono obbligata, è che lo voglio. E poi abbiamo più scuse per vederci anche quando avrai il fidanzato.»

«Quindi mai.»

«O magari il mese prossimo.»

«Ma il mese prossimo abbiamo il concerto!»

«Allora tra due mesi.» il punto fermo che Silvia mette con la voce, però, sembra non essere la chiusura che si aspetta e sente che qualcosa resta intorno a loro, fluttua, però finisce per perdersi nel profumo di burro che viene dal sacchettino che tiene ancora in mano.

Ci penseranno a stomaco pieno e, se Silvia è fortunata come crede, si tratterà quasi sicuramente del ragazzetto biondo che ha visto uscire dal portone di casa sua.

« Io farei anche tre. » 


End file.
